


Well Endowed

by themegalosaurus



Series: J2 crack fic [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut, improbable and quite frankly alarming genital anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus
Summary: Almost a tentacle fic





	Well Endowed

**Author's Note:**

> Blame this on my Tumblr friend @tipsysam and [this frankly disturbing image](http://themegalosaurus.tumblr.com/post/156933500333/good-lord-that-bulge-in-the-post-you-just)

“It’s just that I’m kind of big,” Jared says that first night, blushing scarlet, hands playing uncertain along the hem of his sweater.

Jensen rolls his eyes, don’t all the guys think so, tells Jared, “I’m pretty sure I can cope.” When Jared starts stammering and making gestures with his hands, Jensen actually begins to laugh. "Okay, sure,” he says. “You should have seen the one that got away.”

Jared juts his jaw, “fuck you,” drops his pants. The thing fucking UNROLLS out across the bed and Jensen, suddenly queasy, is left staring open-mouthed, speechless as Jared glares at him through watery eyes, yanks his underwear back up again and slams the door on his way out of the room.

Jensen thinks for a while that the whole thing betwen them is over, that this is a deal-breaker, you know? He’s sorry for Jared but that thing is way beyond what might be sexy, is flat-out disturbing, freakish, not OK. That is. That is, he thinks that for the next three hours, while he calls Jared and calls Jared and the phone rings out every time, while he lies there in bed tossing and turning and wondering if they can salvage the friendship at least. And then he drops asleep and falls into a dream that has him waking sweaty and breathless, sheets sticky, mind blown. He calls Jared again and it goes straight to voicemail, the phone most likely turned off, and instead of the apology he’d been expecting to deliver says “Get yourself and your fucking magical dick back over here, NOW.”

The dawn has long broken and he’s jerked off - twice - to take the edge off by the time the buzzer goes and Jared’s anxious face appears on the security camera. That expression evaporates as soon as Jensen opens the door, Jared’s nostrils flaring at the giveaway scent on the air.

“You were serious,” Jared says, hungry-hopeful, and Jensen says hoarsely “Fuck, man, let me touch it.” Before long he finds himself spreadeagled on the bed, shaking apart as Jared sucks his cock and the tentacle-thing pounds pile-driver hard into his ass. Jesus. It’s like… it’s like a two-man threesome, better, and Jensen feels sorry for the other unimaginative fucks who never gave Jared the chance.


End file.
